Sonic Time
by I love Mafusa
Summary: This story is about Sonic decision of who to choose Amy Rose or Princess Sally Acorn. Who will he choose? Find out by reading the story.
1. Chapter 1

Sonics Time

Chapter 1

After a long battle Sonic destroyed one of Dr Eggman base. He was badly injured so his friends and family arrived. His parents were really worried so they called a doctor. Sally started to ask what happened and Sonic told that he blow up the whole base. Sonic was really interested in Sally that he forgot some of his friends was talking to him then Amy got so annoyed that she went to help Sonic parents.

Sonic parents asked ''what happened?'' and Amy answered ''nothing'' ''no it is something and I know what it is'' ''you do'' said Amy, ''yes its Sonic'' ''no its not'' Amy said ''yes it is'' said Sonic mom. ''I got you something'' then Sonic mom pulled out a dress, it comes up to her knee it is hot pink colour with straps easily pull able to rip. ''It's beautiful when did you get it'' ''Yesterday it's with Sonic money since he doesn't get you staff so I bought it with his money'' ''Thanks a lot that makes me fell better'' and Amy goes upstairs to change her dress for the new SEXY dress.

Then Sonic comes in to see if the food is ready and sees chilli dogs and says ''Mom you make the best chilli dogs'' ''Thanks dear can you go and check on Amy please'' ''I didn't know she came'' ''Go now the food is not going to go'' ''Okay'' and sonic left.

**That's chapter 1 keep reading and please don't be harsh when you review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Time

Chapter 2

Sonic went upstairs and looked for Amy and went to his room he knocked and Amy said ''who is it?'' Sonic was angry that Amy was in his room, he thought she was going through his staff like taking his boxers to prove that he goes to her house and leave staff there when he hardly goes near her house. He then looked through the key hole and saw her bra in his drawer half way out he got really angry now he thought she was leaving her bra so that she can show Sally that her bra is in Sonics house. Sonic rushed in and saw the hedgehog naked in his room. Amy came closer and closer. ''Oh it's you Sonic what do you want?'' ''Um um I, I Amy your in my room'' ''Don't you mean our room sweetie'' ''No Amy I mean my room and why is my drawer open?'' ''Just to put my bra so I can wear my new bra'' ''Really Amy because what I think you have my boxers in your bag and you are going to leave your bra here for prove that we have physical sex'' ''No I don't and I don't need your boxers anyways'' ''Really'' ''Yes really'' ''Oh well then I'll leave'' ''No please stay'' ''But your changing'' ''So I don't care''

**So you liked chapter 2 please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Time

Chapter 3

Amy came closer, now her pussy was touching Sonics trouser. Now she was rubbing her pussy, Sonic knew what she wants she wants him to push her on the bed and have sex with her but he said ''Ames you mind changing quickly before someone comes in'' ''No Sonic you have to know your wife body parts before making her pregnant'' ''Amy I'm not going to make you pregnant'' with that Amy started to kiss Sonic, Sonic moved back and was amazed ''Wow Ames I had no idea you would do that'' ''Well can we carry on?'' ''No'' ''No why not'' ''Because your my friend not my girlfriend'' ''What happens if I am'' ''Your not'' and then Amy took Sonic trousers down and started to suck his dick ''Amy what are you...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you want my cum'' Amy stopped and looked at Sonic.

Sonic pushed her on the bed took off his shirt and boxers and began to kiss Amy. Then Sonic kissed her again and ran his fingers across her breast. Amy was enjoying this, Sonic looked up and said ''Hey bitch, you want my cum'' Amy nodded and Sonic gave her his cum. Sonic then licked her pussy ''Ohhhhhhh Sonic please keep licking make me a women'' Sonic heard her and started to lick her pussy faster and faster, now he was at sonic speed, his leg got stuck with Amy new bra, he flick it up and put it under his dick ''Sonikku what are you doing with my bra?'' ''Mind I keep this I love it?'' ''Sure sweetie anything you say you can have'' ''Even your breast?'' ''Go on you know you want to suck it cum on baby cum up'' and Sonic licked his way up her smooth sexy body. ''Ames I love you'' ''I love you to boyfriend'' and Sonic sucked Amy breast and sucked some of her milk. ''Mmmmm Ames your milk are delicious I have no idea that you have great milk and a sexy breast'' ''Oh thanks Sonikku''.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Time

Chapter 4

Sally came in and she screamed ''Sonic what is this?'' Amy was holding Sonic dick and said ''This is SEX Sally that's what you wanted Sonic to do with you'' ''Sonic you have explaining to do'' ''I don't think so he is my boyfriend not yours'' Sally jumped on Amy ripped her new dress as soon Sally ripped her dress Amy let out a cry Sally also scratch Amy on her chest. Sonic pulled Sally off of Amy, everyone came to see what was ''Sonic what's happening'' (Sonic was wearing his clothes before everyone came) ''Sally is angry because me and Amy were kissing'' ''what you kissed Amy?'' Knuckles said ''Alright calm down anyways we were kissing and Sally jumped on Amy and ripped her new dress and scratch her badly'' and Tails notice that Amy was gone and said ''Where is Amy?'' ''I don't know I'll go look for her'' and Sonic went.

''Now Sally you know what I said'' ''Fine I'll leave and by the way that dress is so low material it's easy to rip'' ''Fine Sally leave now'' said Rouge and with that Sally went down and slam the door. ''I hope Amy is okay'' said Knuckles ''Yeah her heart is broken'' ''Not completely'' answered Sonic mom ''what do you mean?'' ask Tails ''Well Sonic is still with her she now knows that Sonic is with her every time even if it is a hard time for her'' ''I get it now I think'' said Tails.

**Well chapter 4 is done keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Time

Chapter 5

Sonic found Amy near her parent's grave (Amy went through the back and then ran to the cemetery). Amy was crying like a little girl who just lost her family and friends, Sonic thought the bad thinks he said to Amy but one thing popped on his mind was what happened to her parents? So he went closer and said ''Hey Ames you ok?'' Amy reply was ''Yeah, Sonic do you love me'' ''Come on Ames do you think I would come here if I didn't love or even care for you?'' ''Thanks'' ''Hey Ames what happened to your parents?'' ''Well my dad died when I was only 6 years, he died from murder a gang killed him after he tried to protect us from them they tried to rape my mum and kidnap me it was horrible, they stabbed my dad and after 5 minutes they raped my mum your dad appeared and saved us from them'' ''Oh yeah he said something about that'' ''Yeah and my mum died of murder the gang wanted revenge they were looking for your dad but they found my mum and killed her after they badly raped her again'' ''So how did you handle the deaths?'' ''I was living with you dad for a bit but when your mum was coming back with you from the holiday your dad gave me a house to stay and he said the social people will look after me, first I thought it was scary but now it isn't'' ''Dad never told me that Ames I feel so sorry'' ''Well, just be grateful that you have your mum still with you and you have a grate dad that looked after me'' ''Yeah, do you miss your parents'' ''Yeah I miss them now'' Amy starts to cry and Sonic put Amy on his lap and stroked her fur to convert her and said ''It's ok'' ''Sonic'' ''Yeah'' ''Thanks'' ''No problem'' and Sonic carried Amy like a bride and took her to his home.

**That's chapter 5. I enjoy this chapter the most it shows the close bond between Sonic and Amy it's like a brother and sister bond rather then a SonAmy love bond.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Time

Chapter 6

Sonic and Amy came back to Sonic house and there friends were gone. The house was trashed Sonic was really worried he was worried that his parents were in danger. ''Sonic the house, what happened to it?'' ''I, I don't know'' Amy came closer, Sonic felt like he was going to fall. ''Sonic are you ok?'' ''Yeah I'm fine'' ''What do you think happened?'' ''I, I think um I think someone kidnapped our friends and my family'' ''Sonic look outside'' Amy said ''Everyone's gone but how is that possible they were there a minutes ago'' Amy was scared she went even closer to her hero Sonic. ''Sonic I'm scared'' ''So am I Ames but we have to look for them'' and then the police came and asked Sonic ''Sonic what happened?'' ''I don't know'' ''Well Doctor Eggman said you have to meet him quickly it's about life and death'' and with that Sonic carried Amy bridal style and ran to Doctor Eggman base.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review and don't be too harsh thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic Time

Chapter 7

Sonic and Amy arrived at Doctor Eggman base and saw that Sally laughing at Sonic and Amy and Sonic said ''What are you laughing at?'' ''Well Sonic Hedgehog you have just stepped in my trap'' then a laser zapped making Sonic and Amy trapped in a laser cage.

''Sonic you can leave if you swear that you will stay with me and if you stay with me I'll help save our friends'' ''And what happens if I stay with Amy?'' ''Well our friends will die and you stay here'' ''You monster'' said Amy ''How could you they are our friends'' ''Ames ssshhh'' ''I'll let you decide in peace see you later my Hedgehog'' and Sally left.

''Sonic what are we going to do?'' ''I don't know Ames. Look you decide should I brake up with you and go to Sally or we stay together and our friends die?'' ''I don't know Sonic'' ''Then I'll decide Amy I'm braking up with you I'm sorry but it's for our friends'' ''Ok Sonic I understand at least we can see each other right'' ''Yeah Ames of course we will, Sally'' ''Yes my honey'' ''I am ready for our date'' ''I knew you will be''.

**Next chapter Sonic, Sally and Amy free their friends and then well I already said to much.**


End file.
